Gwardia Longbottoma
by Feny Hold
Summary: Kiedy OPCM zostaje usunięty z programu nauczania, a Trio opuszcza Hogwart, Neville i Luna wiedzą, że nadzszedł czas, by przywrócić GD.


_autor:_ Kerrymdb

_tytuł oryginału:_ Longbottom's Army

_tłumaczenie: _Fény Hold

_korekta: _Morleigh

Rozdział Pierwszy

**Hogwart Podzielony**

Kulał.

Dwa lata temu dokuczałoby mu to bezmiernie. Dwa lata temu przyjechałby na hogwarcki Ekspres godzinę wcześniej, by jak najmniej osób widziało jego nieporadne zmagania ze schodami. Dwa lata temu schowałby się głęboko, udając, że po prostu nie istnieje. Jeśli on w to uwierzy, może inni też.

Ale to było dwa lata temu.

Dzisiaj Neville Longbottom z rozmysłem szedł w stronę Ekspresu do Hogwartu, jego lewa noga była tylko lekko niezgrana z rytmem reszty ciała. Na początku lata do chodzenia potrzebował laski, jednak był zdeterminowany, żeby nie używać jej w szkole.

Kilka osób obróciło się, aby spojrzeć na Neville'a, ale on nie zwracał na to żadnej uwagi. Kiedy stał przed pociągiem, paru uczniów pomachało do niego lub pozdrowiło go. Neville im odmachał.

Musiał wspiąć się na cztery stopnie, aby dostać się do pociągu. Na koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego pomogła mu w tym Luna Lovegood. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie ona mogła być, lecz zaraz skupił się na zadaniu, które miał przed sobą.

Neville chwycił za klamkę u drzwi i postawił na stopniu prawą stopę, szybko przenosząc na nią wagę całego ciała. Następnie, mocno zaciskając powieki, z dużym wysiłkiem dostawił lewą stopę. Wtedy przeniósł na nią swój ciężar, a prawą stopę postawił stopień wyżej. Powtarzał ten cykl, dopóki nie dotarł do szczytu schodów.

W tym czasie za jego plecami uformował się ogonek uczniów, oczekujących na wejście do pociągu. Neville wymamrotał przeprosiny. Przy użyciu magii podniósł swój kufer i odsunął go na bok. Teraz czekało go żmudne zadanie, jakim było znalezienie przedziału.

Mimowolnie zauważył, że zarówno w pociągu, jak i na zewnątrz, było mniej uczniów. Rozglądał się z nadzieją na ujrzenie kogoś znajomego, jak Luna czy Harry, ale nie mógł nikogo dostrzec. Ostatecznie, usiadł w przedziale całkiem sam.

Drzwi trzymał otwarte za pomocą czarów. Neville nadal rozkoszował się faktem, że może legalnie używać magii poza szkołą. Nie, żeby próbował to robić, kiedy był niepełnoletni.

– Cześć, Ginny! – Neville ochoczo zawołał do najmłodszego członka rodziny Weasley'ów.

– Cześć, Neville – odpowiedziała miękko.

Wyglądała na wyczerpaną, jakby od kilku dni ani razu porządnie się nie wyspała.

– Zechcesz dzielić ze mną przedział? – zapytał z uśmiechem Neville, wskazując ręką na miejsce naprzeciw niego.

– Zamierzam siedzieć sama. – Ginny próbowała ukryć małe ziewnięcie, ale jej się nie udało. – Jestem naprawdę zmęczona i chcę po prostu przespać całą drogę.

– Jasne – odrzekł swobodnie Neville. – Wiesz, gdzie siedzą Harry, Ron i Hermiona? Nie chcę siedzieć sam w czasie ostatniej podróży do Hogwartu.

Ginny spojrzała na swoje stopy.

– Nie wiem, gdzie oni są – odpowiedziała cicho.

– No to poszukam ich później – oznajmił jej Neville.

Oczy Ginny zabłysły, gdy podniosła wzrok.

– Nie, Neville, ja dosłownie nie wiem, gdzie oni są. Opuścili Norę w dzień po ślubie mojego brata i od tamtej pory nie odezwali się do nikogo.

– Ale wracają do Hogwartu, prawda? – spytał Neville z niedowierzaniem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie sądzę – odrzekła Ginny i szybko odeszła, nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Pociąg szarpnął i Neville poczuł, jak pojazd rusza się z miejsca. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że niedługo rozpocznie siódmy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Ogarnęły go wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu lat. Z całą pewnością nie czuł się jak przestraszony, nerwowy chłopiec, którego sześć lat temu praktycznie zmuszono do wejścia do Ekspresu. Hogwart był teraz jak dom i już na myśl o powrocie przeszedł Neville'a dreszcz oczekiwania. Zwłaszcza po takich wakacjach.

To było lato najcięższe ze wszystkich, jakie pamiętał. Po pierwsze, trzy razy w tygodniu musiał udawać się do Św. Munga na fizykoterapię. Nie lubił przychodzić tam aż tyle razy. Jego babcia uważała, że to świetnie, że to więcej okazji do zobaczenia rodziców. Ale Neville po prostu nie lubił widywać się z nimi tak często. O ile kochał swoich rodziców (a naprawdę ich kochał), to spędzanie z nimi tak dużej ilości czasu było emocjonalnie wyczerpujące. W te dni natomiast, kiedy ich nie odwiedzał, czuł się winny, jakby był złym synem. Mogąc siedzieć w tym pociągu, upragnionym znaku końca lata, odczuwał więcej niż ulgę.

Tyle że Neville'owi naprawdę nie podobała się idea przebywania wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie podczas jazdy pociągiem. To była wyjątkowa podróż; powinno się odbywać ją wspólnie. Miał właśnie wstać i poszukać kogoś, do kogo mógłby się dosiąść, kiedy usłyszał:

– Witaj, Neville'u Longbottomie.

Neville szybko obrócił głowę i zobaczył Lunę Lovegood. Miała już na sobie szkolne szaty, chociaż wyglądała raczej swobodnie, z rozpiętymi guzikami u rękawów i krawatem użytym jako opaska na głowę, by powstrzymać jej włosy przed spadaniem na twarz, dzięki czemu widać było kolczyki z rzodkiewki.

– Cześć, Luna – odpowiedział Neville, szczerząc zęby.

– Dwa razy chodziłam wzdłuż korytarza, szukając ciebie. Musiałam być rozproszona – oznajmiła Luna.

Neville poczuł, że lekko różowieją mu uszy na myśl o tym, iż specjalnie jego szukała. Ale zastanawiał się też, jak mogła go minąć. Drzwi były szeroko otwarte.

– Masz coś przeciwko, żebym tu usiadła? – spytała tym prawie śpiewnym głosem, którego czasem używała. Powracając do swojego zwykłego, rozmarzonego tonu, dodała: – Jest mnóstwo wolnych przedziałów, ale przywykłam do siedzenia w pociągu z tobą.

Wskazał na siedzenie naprzeciw niego.

– Miejsca jest tu pod dostatkiem.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i szybko usiadła.

– W co się tak wpatrywałeś? – zapytała.

Policzki Neville'a poczerwieniały. Musiała go obserwować.

– Zamyśliłem się tylko – odparł. – Siódmy rok i takie tam.

Podkurczyła pod siebie nogi; jej spojrzenie utkwiło za oknem.

– To mój szósty rok – stwierdziła obojętnie.

– Wiem – odpowiedział cicho.

Pomyślał o listach, które pisali do siebie przez lato. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie z nią w kontakcie. Jednak trzy dni po powrocie do domu jej ogromny puszczyk przyniósł mu list.

Pisała o przeróżnych rzeczach, o pracy w _Żonglerze_ podczas lata albo nerwowym oczekiwaniu na wyniki sumów. Zawsze odpisywał zaraz po otrzymaniu listu – żeby nie zapomnieć – opowiadając jej trochę o fizykoterapii lub wiadomościach, które przeczytał w _Proroku Codziennym_. I w jakiś sposób wszystko zdawało się między nimi zmieniać.

Neville nie był pewny, kiedy to się stało. Wiedział tylko, że się stało. W jakiś sposób przekroczyli tę niewidzialną granicę pomiędzy znajomymi a przyjaciółmi.

Luna Lovegood była jego przyjacielem.

Może stało się to tak nagle albo tak wolno, że tego nie zauważył. Jednego dnia pisała mu o swoich niedorzecznych teoriach, od których kręciło mu się w głowie. Następnego zaś zastanawiał się, jaka byłaby jej opinia na temat pewnych spraw. Jaki byłby jej punkt widzenia. Wyjątkowy, unikalny, dziwaczny, tylko jej punkt widzenia.

Na koniec lata opowiadał jej o swoich rodzicach, a ona zdradziła mu, jak bardzo denerwuje się o dziadka, ponieważ od ponad roku nie ma od niego wiadomości. Po tym, jak Neville jej odpisał, wyrażając współczucie, wyjaśniła mu, że jej dziadkiem jest pan Ollivander. Najwidoczniej wytwórca różdżek był ojcem jej matki.

Neville zerknął na Lunę, która wpatrywała się w coś za oknem, odruchowo bawiąc się jej naszyjnikiem z kapsli po piwie kremowym. Niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądało ich spotkanie po wymianie tylu listów.

– Luna? – spytał nagle. Obróciła się i spojrzała na niego oczekująco. – Widziałaś w pociągu Harry'ego, Rona albo Hermionę?

Przez chwilę zdawała się zastanawiać poważnie nad tym pytaniem.

– Nie przypuszczam, żeby wrócili w tym roku do Hogwartu – odrzekła wreszcie. – Widziałam ich na Ulicy Pokątnej zaledwie kilka dni temu i Ronald mówił coś o polowaniu. Myślę, że to tajemnica, gdyż Harry i Hermiona wyglądali na zdenerwowanych po tym, jak to powiedział. Nie sądzę, aby mogli polować w Hogwarcie. W końcu to nielegalne w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Żadnych polowań – potulnie potwierdził Neville.

– Ale to też szkoda, ponieważ miałam nadzieję, że Harry przywróci GD – powiedziała lekko rozmarzonym głosem. – Ostatni rok udowodnił, że byłoby to pożyteczne.

Neville zdusił śmiech. Pożyteczne, rzeczywiście! Z pewnością byłby pożytek z większej liczby członków GD walczących razem z nimi. Może wtedy profesor Dumbledore… Neville potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc o tym myśleć.

Reszta podróży pociągiem minęła całkiem przyjemnie. Oboje kupili słodycze od pani z wózkiem i ostatecznie przehandlowali większość z nich. Neville zaproponował Lunie partyjkę eksplodującego durnia, ale po prostu pokręciła głową i powiedziała mu, że nie gra w karty. Poczytała więc trochę _Żonglera_, czasami na głos, podczas gdy Neville witał się z przechodzącymi uczniami i dowiedział się od Susan Bones, że Prefektami Naczelnymi mieli zostać Zachariasz Smith i Hermiona Granger. Odkąd jednak profesor McGonagall dowiedziała się, iż Hermiona nie zamierza uczęszczać w tym roku do Hogwartu, zastąpiła ją Lisa Turpin, która była następna w kolejności z najwyższymi stopniami.

Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się, Neville i Luna razem wstali i podeszli do drzwi. Luna chciała wyjść od razu, ale Neville położył rękę na jej ramieniu, prosząc, aby poczekała. Chciał wyjść z pociągu ostatni, żeby nikt nie musiał niecierpliwe za nim czekać.

Kiedy ostatni uczeń przeszedł do przodu, zaczęli iść w dół korytarza.

– Nadal kulejesz – zauważyła spokojnie Luna. – Wydawało mi się…

– Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że może trochę potrwać, zanim to przejdzie – cicho przerwał jej Neville. – Nie przeszkadza mi to za bardzo. – Powiedział prawdę. Były dużo poważniejsze powody do zmartwień niż to, czy kuleje, czy nie.

Znajoma sylwetka Hagrida czekała na nich przy powozach z testralami. Neville niemal się wzdrygnął, kiedy przechodzili obok, pamiętając, jak wyglądał lot na jednym z nich do Londynu. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Dzielili powóz z Ginny, która przez cały czas zwyczajnie gapiła się przez okno, odpowiadając tylko jednym lub dwoma słowami na pytania do niej skierowane. Po kilku próbach nawiązania rozmowy, Neville i Luna zaczęli po prostu rozmawiać między sobą, zostawiając Ginny w spokoju.

Neville od razu wiedział, że ten rok szkolny będzie inny, kiedy pierwszoroczni weszli do Wielkiej Sali, podążając za profesorem Flitwickiem, nowym wicedyrektorem Hogwartu.

Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył, że brakowało zdumiewającej liczby uczniów. Mógł stwierdzić, że było o przynajmniej jedną trzecią uczniów mniej. Nie pojawiła się także ponad połowa Ślizgonów.

W ciągu lata przygotowywał się do kłótni z babcią, myśląc, że nie zechce ona, aby wracał do Hogwartu. Spędzał godziny na opracowywaniu argumentów, z których przeważającym miał być ten, iż jest już dorosły i babcia nie może mu już mówić, co ma robić. Ale na szczęście temat nie został nawet poruszony, kiedy przyszedł list z Hogwartu.

Neville obserwował profesor McGonagall, teraz panią dyrektor, siedzącą na miejscu, które zwykł był zajmować profesor Dumbledore. Nie wyglądała na skrępowaną, ale na rozluźnioną również nie.

Przebiegając wzrokiem stół nauczycielski spostrzegł, że profesor Slughorn pozostał na drugi rok. Było coś bardzo frapującego w tym człowieku. Neville dużo słyszał o jego „kolekcji" i był wdzięczny, że profesor przestał zapraszać go na spotkania po zaledwie paru z nich.

Ponownie policzył profesorów. Wydawało się, że jednego brakuje. Powinien pojawić się nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Trącił Ginny łokciem, prosząc, żeby także policzyła, i wyszła jej taka sama liczba. Może będzie tak, jak w czwartym roku, kiedy profesor Moody zrobił takie dramatyczne wejście.

Profesor Flitwick z jakąś dziwną, niewzruszoną siłą podniósł Tiarę Przydziału i zawołał:

– Appleby, Kevin!

Młody, czarnoskóry chłopiec usiadł na stołku, jego stopy nie dotykały ziemi.

– Ravenclaw! – wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału i rozbrzmiał głośny aplauz.

– Bletchley, Anita!

Dziewczynka, która zareagowała na imię, wyglądała na całkowicie przerażoną. Usiadła na stołku i Tiara Przydziału bez pośpiechu podjęła decyzję.

– Slytherin!

Pojawiły się tylko rozproszone oklaski przy stole Ślizgonów. Wszyscy wokół Neville'a wyglądali na zdenerwowanych i w Wielkiej Sali rozległy się ponure szepty.

Troje następnych uczniów zostało przydzielonych bez zastrzeżeń. Kiedy jednak „Davis, Julia" została kolejnym Ślizgonem, została wygwizdana, idąc ze schyloną głową do stołu Ślizgonów. Neville poczuł się okropnie ze względu na dziewczynkę, która ukryła twarz w dłoniach w chwili, gdy usiadła obok swojej siostry Tracey, próbującej ją pocieszyć.

Milicenta Bulstrode ze złością stanęła na ławce, na której siedziała. Tak po prostu tam stała z rękami na biodrach, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia w kierunku trzech pozostałych stołów. Milicenta była tak wysoka, że wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali musieli ją widzieć.

Neville szybko zerknął na stół Slytherinu. Nie było Malfoy'a; słuch po nim zaginął, od kiedy zniknął z Hogwartu razem z profesorem Snape'em. Nie wrócili Crabbe i Goyle. Brakowało również Daphne Greengrass. Tylko pięciu z pierwotnych dziewięciu siedmiorocznych było przy stole.

Nie przydzielono do Slytherinu nikogo więcej, aż do "MacDonald, Jason". Jego starsza siostra Natalie, Gryfonka, wybuchła płaczem i krzyki stały się głośniejsze.

Neville gapił się na profesor McGonagall, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem pozwalała na to wszystko. Zwyczajnie tam siedziała, z dłonią na ustach.

To byli pierwszoroczni. Jedenastoletnie dzieci i starsi uczniowie zachowywali się, jakby przydzielenie do Slytherinu było przestępstwem. Może nie lubił wszystkich Ślizgonów, nienawidził Malfoy'a i profesora Snape'a za to, co zrobili profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, ale z pewnością nie nienawidził każdego ucznia z tego domu. A zwłaszcza pierwszorocznych, których jedynym przestępstwem było nałożenie na głowę tiary. Neville zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł wymyślić.

Nie dowierzając temu, co mu przyszło do głowy, Neville wstał i zaczął klaskać. Nie były to grzecznościowe brawa. Klaskał tak głośno, jak tylko mógł. Chciał, żeby ci pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że mają w innych domach przyjaciół, nie tylko wrogów.

Po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali uchwycił spojrzenie Luny. Dołączyła do klaskania. Kilku innych uczniów, którzy czuli się tak samo niezręcznie jak Neville, przyłączyło się, a po nich coraz więcej i więcej, dopóki aplauz nie zagłuszył gwizdów i drwin.

Milicenta, która przez cały czas stała na ławce, przypominając amazońską wojowniczkę, przypatrywała się Neville'owi przez chwilę, zanim ostatecznie z małym uśmiechem skinęła mu głową i usiadła.

Reszta ceremonii przydziału przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Kiedy przydzielano trzech innych Ślizgonów, rozbrzmiewał aplauz, a nie gwizdy. Po zakończeniu ceremonii profesor Flitwick odniósł stołek i Tiarę.

Kiedy profesor McGonagall wstała, w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Każdy zastanawiał się co powie, co może powiedzieć, by wypełnić pustkę, którą profesor Dumbledore zostawił po sobie.

Przyjrzała się wszystkim czterem stołom.

– To, w którym Domu jesteście, nie jest tak ważne jak fakt, że wszyscy jesteśmy czarownicami i czarodziejami. Bez względu na to, w co wierzycie, jesteśmy tacy sami – powiedziała Wielkiej Sali. Szemranie było jasnym dowodem na to, że nie wszyscy jej uwierzyli.

– Zanim rozpoczniemy posiłek, jest kilka ogłoszeń – ciągnęła. – Wizyty w Hogsmeade będą ograniczone do uczniów piątego roku i powyżej – zrobiła pauzę, gdy kilku młodszych uczniów jęknęło. – Następnie, Ministerstwo Magii zdecydowało się usunąć obronę przed czarną magią z programu--

– Co?! – krzyknął ktoś przy stole Krukonów.

– Czy oni oszaleli? – spytał głośno jakiś Puchon.

Profesor McGonagall podniosła rękę i Wielka Sala natychmiast ucichła.

– To potrwa tylko przez rok, podczas którego zdecydowaliśmy się opracować nowy program o bardziej praktycznym podejściu do planu lekcji. Ci, którzy zamierzali zdawać sumy lub owutemy z obrony przed czarną magią, będą mieli możliwość uczestniczenia w miesięcznych kołach naukowych, by przedyskutować podstawy. Cały czas będziecie mogli przystąpić do egzaminu.

– Co nam to da, skoro nie będziemy mieli lekcji? – mruknął Dean Thomas, który siedział obok Neville'a. – Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek dostał Z bez zajęć.

Po cichu, Neville się z nim zgadzał. To było wielkie rozczarowanie, zwłaszcza że szło mu zaskakująco dobrze na lekcjach profesora Snape'a. Może to dzięki pewności siebie, którą zdobył na spotkaniach GD na piątym roku, ale obrona przed czarną magią nie była tak przerażająca, jak oczekiwał, nawet ze Snape'em za nauczyciela.

Podnosząc głowę, pomyślał o GD i o tym, jak wiele się nauczyli w tamtym roku. To jest to! Jeśli Hogwart ich nie nauczy, nauczą się sami. Neville wyłowił spojrzenie Luny po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, posłał jej szeroki uśmiech. Ona też się do niego uśmiechnęła, chociaż nie mogła mieć zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego był taki podekscytowany. To było doskonałe.

Neville i Luna przywrócą GD.


End file.
